From WO 08-061739 A a wing with a wingtip device is of known art. In general the gradient of drag reduction with increasing wing loads reduces with increasing height of the wingtip device, so that increasing the height of the wingtip device is not effective.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.